1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for generating road information that can be used for route guidance of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guidance along recommended routes to avoid traffic congestion is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-193471. In the disclosed system, where need for a detour around congestion is indicated, the cost of links to be detoured is increased in searching for a route.